Reborn
by CDJ Ltd
Summary: Harry is gifted with an incredible power. He attends Xaviers school to learn to control his power so he can defeat Voldemort. Ron!bashing , Molly!Bashing. Set in OoTP and disregards HBP. Rated T. This is also slash!
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this is gonna be another Harry Potter and Xmen crossover thou it will be from the xmen movies but Jean and the Professor and Scott will be alive. I know I'm still busy writing Another Side Of Harry but this just popped into my mind and looked like a good story to me. Well on with the story.

" " talking

' ' thinking/telepathic talking

[ ] computer/intercom

/ / parceltongue

-Hp-

**DUMBLEDORES OFFICE, AFTER D.O.M BATTLE**

"... one to vanquish the dark lord born as the 7th month dies." Said Dumbledore in a grave voice.

Harry was in shock at the prophecy, he had just watched his godfather be murdered by that bitch, Bellatrix Lestrange. Voldemort was after a prophecy that Dumbledore already knew and never told him, he was angry, no he was burning with rage, had he only told Harry of the prophecy he would still have a godfather. Another thing that involved him was withheld from him.

"You knew of this and you never told me, why?" said Harry in a cold, deadly voice. A slight wind started to pick up in the room, objects started to shake and float.

"I wanted you to have a normal childhood." Harry laughed a cold bitter laugh that sent chills down the headmasters spine. The wind had picked up, objects were flying around them and some starting to exlode and disintegrate.

"Did it ever occur to you that I would need this information and if you just told me about it, I would STILL HAVE A GODFATHER!" as Harry screamed that sentence, the headmasters desk cracked down the middle, broke apart and flew towards the walls.

"Had you only listened to Severus this might of nev-"

"HE TOUGHT US NOTHING, ONLY GIVING US PAIN!" At this a powerful blast sent out destroying the headmasters office and valuable trinkets, the paintings looked down in fear at the powerful boy.

"Now if you will excuse me professor im going to go down and eat." Harry turned around and walked out of the office, Dumbledore felt terrified not by Harry's power but by the way his irises were black and the way he reffered to himself as us. He looked around and sighed at the state his office was in. He shook his head, deciding to clean and repair later, he was hungry and made his way down to the great hall.

-HP-

Harry had calmed down as he walked torward the great hall, he was still pissed but calm. He felt strange when yelling at Dumbledore almost as if something was trying to get free. Harry shrugged and opened the doors to the hall, all chatter stopped as everyone turned and stared at just kept walking, ignoring them all, he wasn't in the mood.

He sat himself down at the end of the table wanting to avoid everyone, murmurs started as kids pointed to him and started talking, he piled food onto his plate and started to eat slowly.

' Now he's eating down there as if he's to good for us.' Harry stopped eating and looked up toward the middle of the table and met blue eyes filled with hate, glaring at him. They belonged to no other than Ronald Weasley, Harry was confused why his best friend was staring at him like that. He gave a small smile to him.

'Merlin he's so pathetic, so what if he lost his stupid godfather he didn't even know him that long.' Harry was shocked as he heard Rons voice in his head, is that what he really thinks of me.

'Well at least I get paid for being his stupid friend, Mum has his key so I can get into his vaults and take the money I deserve for all the shit he puts me through, when Ginny marries him and becomes Lady Potter me and mum will kill him and take his money, what Ginny doesn't know won't hurt her.' Harry was hurt that Ron was only pretending to be his friend and stealing his money. That feeling didnt last long as it was replaced by hot, boiling rage. He stood up and walked up to where Ron was sitting. The windows started to shake, aswell as the glasses. Students looked up at Harry and stared at the pissed off Harry walking to his best friend.

"Is that what you think of me Ron, that im pathetic. Is it true you and your mum steal from my vaults?" Harry asked in a deadly whisper but loud enough for the whole hall to hear.

'Shit, how did he find out, maybe if I act confused he will settle down.' said Ron mentally. "What Harry? why would I steal ou-"

"DONT LIE TO US!" the windows exploded, the students screamed , a wind started to pick up, the pumpkin juice started to float up. "Tell the truth and I might just let you live."

Ron turned red with fury and jumped up glaring daggers down at Harry. "You think your so great don't you, because your Harry fucking Potter you think your above us all! So yes I am stealing your money because I deserve it, you get all the fame when I also do thing I get nothing!" gasps came from the students and teachers, even Snape. Hermoine, Ginny and The twins looked at Ron in horror and disgust.

Harry felt hatred and anger flow through him, he felt some of it wasn't his and he felt something snap inside him. He felt hot, like he was on fire, his core felt alive. He felt invincible as an unknown power flowed through him. He spoke words that were not his own. "You are pathetic, you deserve nothing, you are useless, lazy and weak, you are nothing but a hopeless wannabe, you are nothing Ronald Weasly."

If possible Rons face turned even redder as he clenched his fists, he knew Harry was powerful but weak on the physical side so he raised his fist and launched it at Harry's jaw, big mistake. His fist stopped inches away from Harry's face, Rons face turned from anger to shock then to fear when Harry smirked and his irises turned black.

The wind in the room picked up, plates, knives and forks, shattered glass started swirling around the room, the students were thrown near the walls of the hall as a translucent shield appeared around them. They looked around in fear and terror as the tabled started to lift, some breaking in half , others turning into nothing but particles, the walls started disintegrating. The slytherin students screamed when a table was launched at them but turned into dust when it got inches away from the shield. Ron stared in horror as Harry's eyes turned completly black leaving no white, and felt himself being picked off the ground. The students stared at Harry as he began to glow an orange colour, his clothes then burst into flame only to be replaced by a red suit and the tips of his hair turning blood red, blowing around his face as the wind swirled around them. He was a sight to behold, a face that looked like death with black eyes and viens under them, a few stidents shivered at the cold smile on that face. The fireplaces along the wall lit up into an inferno as the flames left to fly towards the roof and took form of a giant bird, with its wings outstretched. Harry raised of the ground, lifted his arms like he had wings and every flying object around them froze. He stared intensely at his victim, Ron started screaming, students and teachers gasped in horror as they watched Rons raised arm started to disintegrate into tiny particles. Harry twitched a brow and Ron flew forward at high speed and hit the wall with a crunch and fell limp, not dead of course but lots of broken bones and no arm. Harry lowered to the ground as all the floating objects crashed to the floor and the shields protecting the students fell, the wind calmed down a bit but still blew.

**"HERE ME MORTALS!" yelled a womans voice mixed with Harry's. " I AM FIRE, CREATION AND DESTRUCTION , I AM LIFE INCARNATE. I AM PHOENIX!"**

And with that the wind died down, Harry's clothes returned to normal aswell as his hair. Harry's eyes returned to thier normal emerald green, he closed his eyes and promptly collapsed due to exhaustion. Nobody moved still stunned and terrified until surprisingly Snape moved torwards Harry and levitated the unconcious boy out of the hall towards the infirmary, followed by Mcgonnagal levitating an armless and broken Ronald Weasley. Dumbledore stood and addressed the school. "All students are to return to thier dorms immediately!" He left and made his way to the infirmary.

Severus and Minerva placed the boys down on opposite sides of the room. Madam Pomfrey cam bustling out of her office and gasped at the state of the Weasley boy."Dear Merlin what happened?" The two teachers looked over at Harry then back to Poppy. She gaped at them "No, Mr Potter would never do that, especially to his best friend."

"Apparently Mr Weasley was stealing from Mr Potter and Harry got angry at him, no angry wouldnt be the right term more like livid." Severus explained while Poppy ran a diagnostic spell over the boy.

"His ribs are broken, both his legs and arm. What happened to his arm? Did Mr Potter cast a severing curse?" she asked after administering a Skele-Grow potion to Ron.

"No, he stared at it and then it started to disintegrate. Although Mr Potter didn't look like he was himself. His eyes were fully black, his clothes turned into a red suit, he had red highligts in his hair and he had a cold smile on his face." Poppy gaped at Minerva after her explanation. "I've never seen anything like it, the tables turned to dust, a wind was raging and the windows shattered."

"You are correct Minerva that Harry wasnt himself when he attacked Mr Weasley." They all turned around to face Dumbledore who didnt have his usual twinkle in his eyes.

"Albus! Do you know what happened to Mr Potter and who is this Phoenix he told us, well more like yelled." Minerva asked.

"Unfortunatly I do not know my dear, but when he was in my office and became angry his irises turned black noy his whole eyes. But I will find the answers we seek." As he was about to leave Severus spoke.

"The Phoenix is the goddess of creation and destruction, she is a master in telepethy and telekinesis that she can minipulate an objects molecular structure and change it into another. She longs to find the perfect vessel who can handle her powers and they will become one, she will offer guidance to her host and take control when she needs to." They all looked at him shocked.

"How do you know so much about that Severus?" Questioned Minerva. Snape looked at her." In muggle myth books they mention her, I thought she was a myth I never knew she was real or found a host, of course its Potter, as always odd things happen to that boy that just cannot be explained."

"Is there anymore knowledge on this being?" Snape shook his head. "Unfortunately no".

"Is she danger to the other students?" asked Albus.

"No, her main attention was Weasley she also put up the shields protecting the students so the wouldnt get hurt. Im not saying she isn't dangerous because she is only if you are her enemy or hurt her host."

They made thier way towards Harry's bed, Poppy ran a test on him. "He suffers from mental exhaustion, but he seems to be adapting I think he will be able to do the things he did and not collapse when he awakes.

"Well its been a long day for him, he did just lost his godfather it must of taken its toll on him, better let him rest and question him tomorrow should he awaken." said Dumbledore, the three nodded and headed towards thier quarters.

-HP-

**XAVIER INSTITUTE, NEW YORK**

Jean Grey, a women with long red hair and green eyes and the only class 5 mutant the world has ever known was busy with a machine that boosts her telepathic powers called Cerebro. She was just about to log off when a very powerful mutant signiture was picked up by Cerebro. The power levels of this mutant were amazing. The doors of the Cerebro room opened and in wheeled a man who was known as Professor Charles Xavier or Professor X, creator of the X-Men and founder of Xaviers Institute for Gifted Youngsters.

"Did you feel that Jean?" he asked as he wheeled to be seated next to her. She nodded and tried to pin-piont the mutants location.

"Can you find him?" she shook her head. "No, something is blocking me but he is somewhere in the United Kingdom?" she said sadly.

"No worries my dear, we will find him eventually and help him, come now I do believe breakfast has started and you need the energy for training today."

As they left Jean got a feeling they were gonna meet this mutant much sooner and knew he was special. She sighed and entered the elevator to take her to the ground floor.

-HP-

Phew that was long, so to explain some things, I know when Harry went all bezerk it sound like when Jean was vs the Prof. and if you know what her face looked like when she was Phoenix apply that to Harry. I really hope you guys like this story.

PLEASE REVIEW , advice welcome as well as criticism it helps me be a better writer and I also have another story im busy with called Another Side Of Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

I thank everyone who reviewed and who have read the first chapter. I realised I made a ton of mistakes and for that I apologise. Also this will be a slash story even though there won't be a lot of it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, wish I did though :(

" " talking

' ' thinking/telepathic talking

[ ] computer/intercom

/ / parceltongue

**DREAM**

Harry looked around, he was in a beautiful forest with all types of trees and plants. In the middle was a lake, the sun shone off the water making it appear to be made of crystals. Birds chirped up in the trees, other woodland creatures were running around finding food. He breathed in the clean, fresh air. He knew he was just imagining this peaceful place because his life was anything but peaceful. He let out a breath when everything came flooding back. His godfather was dead, there was a prophecy about him, Ron and his mother were steal-OH Merlin RON! Harry remembered watching as his body suddenly got a mind of it's own and nearly kill his best friend, well so called best friend. What scared him the most was the way he enjoyed basking in this foreign power and the pain he caused Ron for lying to him.

'Even though he stole from me he didn't deserve to have his arm ripped off' Harry thought.

"He deserved every bit of pain I gave him, I should of made him into dust but I knew it would upset you." Harry whirled around to the sound of the feminine voice and came face to face with the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She had long fiery red hair that looked like actual fire when caught in the sunlight, she wore a long red dress that hugged her hour glass figure but what Harry took notice to the most were her eyes, they both were solid black and found that totally cool but also creepy. Harry had come to realise he was bi sexual a few months ago, all he wanted was for someone to love him he didn't care for what gender as long as that peraon saw him for him and not the Saviour.

She laughed at his expression, her laugh was almost musical and eased the tension out of Harry. "I've never met anyone who has referred to my eyes as cool and creepy at the same time." she said with amusement in her voice.

Harry finally regained his voice, "Who are you and how did you know what I was thinking?"

She smiled, " I am Phoenix, the goddess of creation and destruction and how I knew what you were thinking, well I'm a telepath and you were broadcasting your thoughts. "

" A goddess? what are you doing here? Why aren't you out there creating and destroying things? And how do I know you aren't lying?"

She laughed, 'This human is amusing.' "Well the reason I am here is because I must bond to you, you are the only one powerful enough to control me and my power. Why I'm not creating or destroying things is the same answer as before and how to prove I am a goddess, never has anyone asked me to prove it so this is a first, why don't I show you." Harry watched as flames sorrounded her body, they grew and took form of a bird, a phoenix he presumed, as it stretched out it's wings and gave a cry that sounded calming and reassuring but also promised pain and destruction. Harry stared slack jawed at the woman as the flames disappeared.

"Proof enough?" she asked amused. Harry nodded, mouth still agape. " You know, keep your mouth open any longer and you might catch bugs. " she laughed when Harry closed his mouth and flinched as he bit his tongue.

"Yes I believe you. Wait you said bond with me, why would you, a goddess need to bond with someone like me?" Harry asked confused.

" I need to bond to someone because if I didn't I would destroy worlds filled with innocent people because I wouldnt have proper compassion that would stop me from destroying that world. Now why I must bond to you is because you have enough power to control my powers, you also have a pure soul even though you have seen things that would break most people. You are stubborn and won't fall to the seduction of my powers, many have tried to harness my power but fail because I'm not compatible with them and they are weak minded. I was once hosted by a woman who I thought could be compatible, but eventually I was becoming corrupted by her emotions so I fled from her and continued my search which led me to you. I know you would use my powers for good and not for evil intentions."

Harry stared at her for a few moments before voicing his question. "What's the catch?Will the bonding be painful?How do you know I can handle this?What happens if I lose control?"

She smiled at him." The fact that you ask these questions prove that you are worthy, you are not asking about what will happen to you if you lose control but what will happen to those around you." Harry nodded. "This proves that you are worthy, to care about others before yourself is not found in many people these days. There is a catch though, you will not have full control even after we bond. If you lost control of your powers because of something and you cannot stop, either I or your mate can calm you down enough so you can get back control."

Harry was digesting this information when he stopped. "Mate? What mate? And what must I do to get full control?"

"Yes your mate. Your mate is immune to my powers and yours. If you lost control and everything within the area gets disintergrated, your mate can enter that area unharmed because our power would refuse to hurt the one destined for you. To get full control of our power you must bond with him, that will be the final step in solidifying our bond." she said with a neutral face.

"He? Who will be the dominant and submissive?" Harry asked

Phoenix smirked at him."Now that would ruin the surprise wouldn't it?" She laughed as Harry glared at her. Her face turned serious." Do you accept this bond Harry, to become one, to care for the universe and protect it?"

Harry looked at her for a moment before replying." I do"

Two orange tendrils of flame left from Phoenix's forehead and heart and attached themselves to his forhead and heart. He could feel the power flow through him, he could feel his and her mind join. He felt them become one but not completely as he knew they would only be truly one when he bonded with his mate.

If anyone had been in the infirmary or Ron been awake they would see Harry's body become sorrounded in flames before seeping back into his body. The tendrils vanished and Phoenix smiled at him, she could feel thier connection, thier power mixed together as one. It felt amazing to be connected to her true host.

"Its time for you to wake up now Harry, this will not be the last you hear from me, I'll always be with you to offer guidance or just someone you want to talk to. As for now goodbye."

The world around him started to fade, the last thing he saw was Phoenix smile at him before everything went black.

**INFIRMARY**

Harry blinked open his eyes to a familiar white room, the infirmary he thought with a scowl. He sat up and found his wand on the bedside table, he cast a quick tempus charm and found it was only 5am. To early for breakfast he thought. His dream suddenly came to mind and nearly fell off the bed at his revelation.

'Holy shit, I've bonded with a goddess, now I have her powers, and landed myself in the infirmary...again. I should get a bed with my name 'Harry' on it I'm here so much. Yip this sounds like something that could only happen to me.' he thought with a groan.

'Well might as well go have a shower and wait for breakfast to start, the school probably has decided I'm gonna become the next Dark Lord or something.' Harry shrugged not really caring what people thought.

He got up and made his way to the door not even glancing at Rons bed as he passed not caring about the red head anymore. He made his way threw the empty corridors until he found himself infront of the Fat Lady's potrait. He said the password and made his way to the 5th year dorm, sneaking in quietly, he got his toiletries and headed to the bathroom. He turned on the shower and stripped, washing off all the grime and dirt of the previous day. Once he finished showering he put on his school uniform and checked the time, seeing he only had 45 minutes until dinner he made his way torward the lake, to relax and to aviod everyone until breakfast. He arrived at the lake and cast a drying charm on the wet grass and sat down staring out across the lake, thinking about what it would be like when he found his mate and how to practice his newly aquired powers.

**Draco's P.O.V.**

Draco was busy talking to Blaise and Pansy when the doors to the great hall opened and in walked Harry Potter or Potter as Draco liked to call him. Draco watched as the Boy-Who-Lived ignored the staring and whispering, He could see that Potter was angry about something even though no-one else could, it pays off knowing everything about your rival. What gives Potters emotions away are his eyes that flash the colour of the killing curse when he's pissed or turn into a dull green when he's upset about something or sparkle when he's happy.

He turned his attention back to his and Blaises conversation when he saw Potters head look up towards the middle of the table to look at Weasley who was glaring at Potter with hate filled eyes. He was confused as to why the best friend of Harry Potter be looking at him like that. Draco saw a flash of hurt cross Potters face before it was replaced with anger. Pansy and Blaise had stopped thier argument also watching Potter. They watched Potter get out of his seat and make his way towards Weasel, thus silencing the great hall. Draco noticed his glass filled with pumpkin juice shaking as well as the windows.

'Great, another Potter tantrum.' Draco thought with an eye roll. The words that came out of Potters mouth next shocked him and everyone else in the hall. 'Weasley stole from Potter, I can't believe it.' judging by the looks on his friends faces they couldn't either.

When Weasel tried to defend himself, Draco ducked under the table when the windows and glasses shattered. Once he was seated again he frowned when he heard Potter refer to himself as us, honestly Potter's always been an enigma to Draco.

When Weasel jumped and faced Harry saying how he deserved fame and fortune for everything he had done, when Draco heard that he felt like saying 'Ha, Told you so.' but reconsidered that idea when he saw the look on Potters face. He shivered at the tone Potter used when he called Weasel pathetic, he never knew someone could sound so dangerous. Weasleys face resembled a tomato with his face red with anger, Draco's eyes widened when he saw the fist Weasley sent Potters way stop inches from his face. His eyes widened even more when he saw Potters irises turn black and suddenly found himself against the wall with the other slytherins. He watched in shock as the house tables broke in half and some turning to dust. He screamed, a manly scream he would say although others would beg to differ, with the other slytherins as a table flew towards them and watched as it turned into nothing inches away from the shield protecting them. He saw Potters eyes go fully black and watched as veins appeared underneath his eyes, he shivered at the cruel smile that looked unnatural on Potters face. He saw the boy glow orange before his clothes burst into flames only to be replaced with, black combat boots, red tight looking pants, a red shirt that hugged Potters torso showing the developed muscle from quidditch underneath aswell as a black and red trench coat with a golden bird symbol on the back, the tips of Potters hair also turned red. He watched as the fires from the fireplaces flew to the ceiling forming a bird with its wings outstretched. He saw Potter lift his arms and watched every flying object freeze as if time had stopped. Draco winced at Weasleys high pitched scream but stared transfixed at Weasleys arm as it started to turn into nothing but particles. He along with the rest of the school flinched when Weasley was sent at high speeds at a wall and hitting it with a crunch. The floating objects all dropped to the ground and everyone focused thier attention on Potter.

**"HERE ME MORTALS!" yelled a womans voice mixed with Harry's. " I AM FIRE, CREATION AND DESTRUCTION , I AM LIFE INCARNATE. I AM PHOENIX!"**

Potters clothes turned back to normal as well as his hair, his eyes turned back to thier emerald colour and he fell to the floor unconscious, no one moved a muscle not until Snape left the hall with Potter followed by Mcgonagal with Weasel.

On the way back to the dorms Draco couldnt stop thinking of when Harry collapsed and wanting to go carry him to the infirmary. Draco stopped. 'Since when did I call him Harry?'

Draco went to sleep dreaming of a firebird and a person with emerald eyes but would remember nothing of it in the morning.

Okay I think I will end it there and hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please tell me what you think of this chapter by clicking the button that say review please! Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Wow the views went up from 300 to 600 in a night im impressed and thank you to all who have read so far and become a follower of this story. I just want to get a few things out there. Dumbledore is good but Harry is still pissed at him. Voldemort will be evil but not super psycho evil.

Now on with the story.

-HP-

**Draco P.O.V.**

Draco was awakened by Blaise's muggle alarm clock, he grasped his wand and fired 'Reducto' at the infernal thing. Blaise was startled awake by the explosion and fell out of bed landing face first into the ground.

"Damn Draco thats the 5th one this week." came Blaise's muffled reply. Draco shrugged and got out of bed and headed to the bathroom without another word.

He emerged from the bathroom an hour later, much to Blaise's annoyance, and sat down on his bed trying to recall the dream he had last night but for the life of him he could not bring it to the forefront of his mind. Together him and Blaise went down to the Slytherin common room and joined the circle of 5th years, in that circle was him and Blaise, Pansy, Theodore Nott, Millicent Bulstrode , Vincent Crabb, Gregory Goyle and Daphne Greengrass. They all were discussing the same topic and that topic was last night or more specifically, Harry Potter.

"Did you see his eyes they were completely black!" exclaimed Daphne.

"Did you see his clothes change that was so wierd." said Millicent.

"Even though it was scary you must admit he did look good in that outfit." said Pansy with a dazed look. Draco glared at the girl then blinked.

" Are none of you forgetting what he did to the Great Hall and Weasel?" Said Theo.

"Yea talk about power, he destroyed the Great Hall and turned Weasels arm into dust, I'm just glad that shield was there." Blaise said with a tinge of awe in his voice.

"I wonder who this Phoenix is? Did any of you guys notice when he shouted at us his voice sounded mixed with a womans?" asked Theo. Everyone nodded that they noticed aswell.

"I've heard if it somewhere I just can't remember where I read it from." Said Draco with a look of concentration.

"Well we'll find out later, we're gonna be late if we don't head to the Great Hall soon for breakfast." Pansy said, the rest nodded. They made thier way to the hall in silence, once there they didn't see Potter or Weasel at the Gryffindor table. They sat down at thier own table and began eating when the doors to the Great Hall opened revealing Harry Potter.

-HP-

**Harry's P.O.V.**

Harry awoke from his day dreaming when an acorn fell on his head from the tree he was sitting under. He rubbed his head and heard Phoenix's laughter in the back of his mind. He cast a quick tempus and jumped up when he saw the time.

'Shit, breakfast started 30 minutes ago. Damn I was hoping not to be noticed, just my luck.' he thought while glaring at the lake.

'You know you were going to have to face everyone sooner or later, it is inevitable.' Phoenix told Harry.

'Yea I know I just didn't want it to be today though I have enough to deal with already.' groaned Harry.

'Oh stop complaining and go eat, you need food after last night, blowing things up like that takes energy.'

'Then why destroy half the hall and waste energy when we could of just focused on Ron?' Harry asked confused.

'Well it's just...umm...ahhh...it's complicated okay I love blowing shit up, its my thing.' Harry laughed at the goddess and she gave a smile in return. 'Just go eat already.'

'Ok ok I'm going.' Harry got up off the ground, dusted off his trousers and made his way to the Great Hall. He passed no-one on his way there, a few minutes later he stopped just outside the closed doors and mentally gave himself a pep talk.

' Ok Harry you can fo this, you've dealt with staring and them accusing you before, just go in there and face the music.' He schooled his face into an emotionless mask after hearing Phoenix give a whoop for encouragement and opened the doors.

All conversation stopped as every head whipped around to stare at him, he looked around and noticed some students sending him hate filled looks, especially he noted from Dean and Seamus and other few Gryffindors. A feeling of hurt crossed his heart before disappearing as quickly as it came. He looked at the Slytherin table and was confused at the smirks sent his way, they held no hate or malice in them, it was respect and that confused him. Draco Malfoy was looking at him with curious eyes instead of hate.

He moved towards the Gryffindor table and sat down on the end, immediately the surrounding people by him moved to get as much space between him and them. He heard Phoenix snort, muttering about 'Pathetic Mortals', Harry smiled internally despite himself. He loaded his breakfast on his plate and started eating as if he has been starved for days. He felt 5 shadows upon him and sighed, he turned around and was surprised to find Hermoine, Ginny, Fred, George and Neville looking at him with smiles instead of hate, he smiled back at them and they sat in the empty spaces. Hermoine and Ginny were on either side of him while The Twins and Neville sat on the opposite side of the table. Harry felt his magic flare and knew it put up a silencing shield so no-one could here there conversation.

"You guys don't hate me?" Harry finally asked after a few minutes of silence. He was shocked when they laughed, tears gathering in thier eyes.

"Why would we hate you Harry?" Hermoine asked after getting her laughter under control.

"Uhhh the fact I destroyed half of the Great Hall and nearly killed Ron, you know your boyfriend and your brother." he stated while looking at them.

"Harry you had every right to hurt him he was stealing from you and I can't believe mum would to." Ginny said shaking her head in disgust.

"Im going to break up with him anyway, he is just a jealous prick and a thief." said Hermoine with anger in her voice.

"We always knew ittle Ronnikins was jealous of you and that he wasn't a good friend so we don't blame you." Stated George.

"Also mate the way you looked when making his arm disappear was totally wicked, now we know why Voldie should be scared." They both laughed at thier friends face.

"Thanks guys, Neville what do you think?" Harry asked the shy Gryffindor.

"I'll always stand by you Harry and Ron never deserved your friendship in the first place, but what I want to know is how did you know what he was thinking?" Neville asked curiously. They all turned and stared at Harry waiting for an answer.

"Well I umm kinda heard it in my head." He said with a blush.

"Wait are you saying you read his mind like a telepath or Legillimens?" Asked Hermoine. Harry nodded sheepishly.

"What I want to know is how you made the bloody tables and walls start to dissapear and who is The Phoenix?" Ginny asked.

"Guys how about we meet later and I tell you everything I promise." He said giving them a pleading look. They all nodded and agreed to meet at the Room of Requirement after dinner. Harry felt the silencing shield fall.

'How did I do that without saying anything?' He asked himself and jumped when Phoenix answered him he forgot she was there. His friends looked at hIm curiously.

'You didn't, I did. I knew you would want a private discussion so I used our magic and cast the silencing dome around you and your friends.' she said.

'Oh thank you, wait what do you mean by 'our' magic?' Harry asked.

'When we bonded my power and your magical core comined and joined together. We share our power with each other now.'

'Oh well that's cool I guess.' Phoenix laughed at his awkwardness.

Harry was about to eat again when the doors to the Great Hall opened with a bang and showed an enraged Madame Pomfrey glaring straight at Harry. Harry groaned and let his head fall onto the table with a thud.

"HARRY POTTER! HOW DARE YOU JUST WALTS OUT OF THE HOSPITAL WING AND NOT TELL ME I HAVE BEEN LOOKING ALL OVER FOR YOU!" she stalked towards Harry while glaring at him until she was standing behind him with her hands on her hips.

'Ooooo busted.' said Phoenix.

'Not helping, and if I die I'm taking you with me this was basically your fault.' Harry smirked at Phoenix's gaping expression. Harry was brought out of his conversation by a wand poking his chest.

"Up now! I'm taking you to the hospital wing for your check-up."

"But Madame Pomfrey I'm fine." she shook her head and told him to get to the hospital wing or she would drag him there if need be. He was getting annoyed, he didn't want to go to the hospital wing and look at the traiter he once called best friend he was sure he would kill him or at least Phoenix would. He stood up, Madame Pomfrey had a smug smile on her face until she saw his black irises her smile vanished.

"Madame Pomfrey I'm fine you can do the check up here if I go there I might kill him so please." he said in a serious voice. She nodded and his irises returned to thier emerald green colour. She cast several diagnostic spells until she finally deemed him the symbol of health she turned around and left after giving him a small smile which he returned. His friends looked at him a bit concerned but said nothing which he was thankful for. The school bell rung indicating student must get to thier classes. He was lucky enough that his first class was DADA with Slytherins but luckily it is being taught by Remus Lupin after Umbridge magically disappeared in the Dark Forest.

He got up and made his way to DADA with Hermoine and Neville and hoped it would be a good day.

-HP-

They entered the class and realised they were the first ones, they also noticed that there were no desks only a long platform that Harry remembered from second year. To its right was Remus smiling at the group but Harry noticed a sadness in the mans eyes. Remus approached Harry.

"Harry I would like to discuss what happened last night with you if that's all right?" He asked.

"Yes but come to the Room of Requirement after dinner I'm going to explain what happened there ok." Remus nodded his agreement and gave Harry's shoulder a squeeze as the other students came shuffling in. Once everyone was in he addressed the crowd.

"Right as you can see there are no desks only this long platform can anyone tell me what it is?" Pansy raised her hand."Yes Miss Parkinson?"

"Its a duelling platform." she said, even though the Slytherins would never admit it they liked Professor Lupin as he was the only Professor who actually taught something. He also treated everyone fairly.

"Correct, 5 points to Slytherin. Does anyone know what you are supposed to do before a duel?" This time Hermoine raised her hand. "Yes Miss Granger."

"You are supposed to bow then walk towards your end of the platform."

"Good, 5 points to Gryffindor. Now today we will be having a few duels as practice, remember this will just be for fun. The first two to go will be Hermoine and Pansy up you go."

The two girls got on the platform and approached each other, they bowed, turned and walked towards thier end of the platform. Once they turned around they heard Lupin say duel and they began. Lights burst from thier wands as they threw spell after spell, you could see thier concentration and they started to sweat. Finally Pansy saw an opening and fired a tickling charm at Hermoine and she fell to the ground laughing.

"Well done Miss Parkinson 15 points to Slytherin." She bowed before walking to Hermoine and offering her hand. Hermoine stared at the hand before accepting it and letting the other girl pull her off the ground.

"Well done Granger, your very good at duelling, your a hard one to beat." Hermoine was shocked, she just got complimented by a Slytherin.

"Thanks Parkinson your not bad yourself." they both nodded before returning to thier friends.

"Okay next will be Harry and Seamus." said Remus

The two boys got on the platform facing each other.

"I'll make you pay for hurting Ron." Seamus said before turning around and walking towards his end of the platform leaving Harry there gobsmacked. He turned and went to his own end and turned when Remus said duel. He immediately had to dodge a stunner sent his way, he blocked the next curse, Harry tried to get an opening but Seamus was firing spells so fast he had to block all of them. Draco noted that Finnegan had an evil glint in his eye and didn't like it one bit. Harry's shield faltered a bit when a sudden pain came to his head, the pain grew a bit more until the shield fell. Harry tried to cast another one but nothing happened so he resorted to old fashioned dodging. Every spell he tried nothing happened.

"Somethings wrong with Potter." Draco whispered to his friends. They all nodded before turning back to the duel.

'Whats wrong why aren't my spells working.' Harry asked panicked.

'Our powers are completing the final stage of becoming one, we will be vulnerable fore the next few seconds.' Phoenix said.

'Oh you tell me this only now!' Harry screamed mentally.

'We did not know you would be duelling, just dodge or something.'

Harry didn't get to reply as his wand suddenly flew out of his hand from Seamus's Expelliarmus. He was defensless, who knows what Seamus will cast to get revenge.

"I told you I would get revenge, lets see you dodge this, REDUCTO!" Everyone gasped as the explosion spell left Seamus' wand and headed for Harry. Reamus was about to cast Protego when the spell suddenly stopped a metre away from Harry. The students looked at the glowing ball before looking at Harry, they gasped as they saw his black eyes. Thier eyes widened when they saw the glowing ball contort into wierd shapes before finally falling to the ground as water, everyone was confused well not everyone Seamus was pissed how dare Potter stop his spell, its impossible. He fired 5 stunners in rapid succession and his eyes widened as all of them stopped a metre away from thier target. The stunners contorted before falling to the ground as water. Everyone was looking at Harry in awe as he somehow stopped the spells in mid-air by just looking at them.

"Foolish boy, did you actually think you could harm us, we have power that is beyond your comprehension. You are nothing to us and as punishment for attacking us you will feel pain" everyone shivered at Harry's deadly tone, even Seamus had the decency to be afraid. Harry raised his left arm to Seamus, the wand in Seamus' hand flew towards his hand. He raised his right hand towards Seamus, his hand limp. Harry smirked at Seamus' shocked expression before flicking his wrist upward. Seamus flew back from an unknown force and hit the wall with a sickening thud and fell to the floor unconscious. Everyone was shocked at the power Harry displayed, especially the Slytherins, they now knew why the Dark Lord was scared of The Boy Who Lived, he was a force to be reckoned with.

Harry's eyes returned to normal and he shook his head and looked at Seamus' limp body with wide eyes.

"Damn Phoenix not again."

"Hey it wasn't just me you were also in control, just admit it you enjoyed it." He couldn't disagree he enjoyed the power that flowed through him, it gave him a thrill.

"Harry?" He turned towards Remus and noticed the fear in some of his classmates eyes besides his friends and few Slytherins, Dean looked at him with hate-filled eyes. He felt boxed in, he needed air, needed to clear his head. He turned and ran for the door only to find it locked, he heard people moving toward him and panicked, he felt his power flow through him and watched as the door was suddenly blown off it's hinges. He ran out of the class ignoring the calls of his friends. He ran out to the lake and found a spot where he wouldn't be seen.

'I'm going to get expelled, then shipped off to Azkaban, what am I going to do?' He wasn't prepared for the mental slap he recieved from the Phoenix.

'First off we are not going to Azkaban and second we will do nothing, we did nothing wrong.' she stated.

'I threw Seamus into a wall hard enough to break several bones then blew a door off it's hinges.'

'All in self-defence.'she stated nonchalantly.

'I hurt someone badly again, he didn't des-'

'You were DEFENCELESS! We had no choice, that spell would of killed us so we retaliated and made sure he knows to never challenge us again.' she said this while orange flames danced around her body.

' I still don't feel right about doing it.' Harry spoke timidly.

'At first you wil be hesitant but you will come to learn you must take action against certain people who threaten you.'

'You said we had control?' Harry asked.

'Yes and no, you see we may be bonded but you must still learn to control my power and you will only be in full control when we find our mate.' she said with a smile.

'Oh ok do we have any idea who he is?' Harry asked.

'Unfortunately no, but we soon will.' she said with determination.

Harry was brought out of his internal conversation by Fawkes, Dumbledores Phoenix, flashing in, what was strange was that Fawkes bowed before dropping the note then flashing away.

'Wierd.' Harry thought. He picked up the note and found out it is from Dumbledore, he opened it and began to read:

_**Dear Harry**_

_**Please come to my office, we have much to discuss. Come whenever you are ready. The password is Lemon Drops.**_

_**A. Dumbledore**_

Harry sighed and pocketed the note before getting up and heading towards the headmasters office.

'I hope I don't get expelled.' He thought with dread and fear, he felt a calming presence pass through him and knew it was Phoenix sending calming thoughts to him.

'You won't.' she said and Harry believed her.

-HP-

Whew! that was long. I did have more planned for it but realised it would be to long then.

So please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter thank you.

REVIEW! its that button that says review. Click it please. :)


End file.
